Rose Quartz
Summary Rose Quartz was the founder and former leader of the Crystal Gems. Enthralled by the beauty of Earth, Rose led her friends and allies in a rebellion against the Gem Homeworld around 5,500 years before the events of the series, successfully driving the invading Homeworld Gems off the planet and saving the life inhabiting it. Rose eventually got into a romantic relationship with a human, Greg Universe, before giving up her physical form to give birth to their son, Steven, who inherited her gemstone. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: Rose Quartz Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Gem, Founder and Former leader of the Crystal Gems, Mother of Steven Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Can fuse with other gems to become more powerful, Can contain gems in bubbles of energy, Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Does not need oxygen to survive, Skilled Swordswoman and Shield Wielder, Bubble Shields, Healing Tears, Plant Manipulation, Levitation, Resurrection Attack Potency: Large Country level (Fought against Hessonite during the rebellion, Fought against multiple Light Warriors simultaneously, Was regarded as the most powerful of the Crystal Gems, making her superior to the likes of Garnet) Speed: Relativistic+ Reactions and Combat Speed (At least comparable to Garnet, blitzed a fused ruby fusion) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Large Country Class (Able to de-fuse 3 Rubies in a few strikes without the need of her sword or shield) Durability: Large Country level, at least Multi-Continent level with her shield and bubbles (Her son, Steven, after not even completely mastering the shield was capable of protecting himself and his friends from the force of a double Mach water free-fall, that used all the world's water as a source of its immense power. Rose beyond a reasonable doubt should have mastered her shield's abilities) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Extended melee range with sword Standard Equipment: Shield, Sword, Laser Light Cannon Intelligence: Incredibly High (Rose Quartz is a tactical genius, regarded as the most intelligent of the Crystal Gems, led her small rebel force to victory over the Homeworld forces despite being heavily outnumbered and outgunned to the point that the combined forces of three Diamonds were forced to flee) Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form, which can be broken and destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Healing: Rose manifests her ability to heal through her tears. Her tears could heal broken Gems/gemstones, and heal other creatures of general injuries. **'Resurrection:' Rose's healing abilities can also resurrect living beings that have died. In doing so, the being develops a pink hue and has the power to create a pocket dimension if the said being has hair. The pocket dimension portals can connect with other beings that have been resurrected by her or Steven. * Phytokinesis: Rose had the ability to grow sentient flora that acted as her guardians. * Shield Proficiency: Rose had the ability to summon her shield to protect loved ones. * Levitation: In "Steven Floats", it is revealed that Rose was able to control the speed of her ascent and descent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Healers Category:Plant Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gems Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gravity Users Category:Aliens Category:Size-Shifters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 6